Dirt and Roses
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Erika convinces Hibiya to go try out a gay bar, but there he meets Izaya who blackmails him into working for him for a week. The information broker seems to have something up his sleeve when he introduces Delic to him. Delhibi, shizaya, and maybe tsukixroppi and tsugaruxpsyche later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this story in my head for months, and can't remember how I got the idea. The title of the story comes from a Rise Against song named Dirt and Roses, but this story has nothing to do with the lyrics. I chose to make it the title because I decided to try to name every chapter named after a song. I thought Dirt and Roses sounded nice for a title and figured it might be a song that Izaya would like. While trying to think if it would be a good title, the back of my mind kept reminding me of a cover art to the hibidelic dounjinshi Cinderella Academy. The story starts out with those two so why not?**

**Now, the story will be mostly about DelicHibiya, with sides of Shizaya in the beginning. I don't know if I'll add the other alternates, although I'd like to add in Roppi and Tsuki in this somehow. Then towards the end, it will be a lot more focused on Shizaya.**

**Ok, enough of my rambling for now. Please enjoy!**

Hibiya felt extremely awkward as he walked towards the crowded bar. He takes the last available seat as he takes in the new environment, which happens to be a gay bar in Shinjuku.

Maybe some explanation needs to be said.

A few months ago, in his hometown of Ikebukuro, Hibiya had started dating a girl named Erika. He had never dated anyone in his 21 years of life and was surprised such an outgoing girl as herself had asked him out. Even though he had no feelings for her he agreed to go on a date with her. He was more than happy to have her company, although he would barely show it to her she always knew.

There was a slight problem though. He knew he liked her very much, he just didn't think that it was the kind of like that would be considered love. But he figured that the more time he spends with her, then perhaps his feelings will grow into what she expects it to be. That was his plan anyway, until Erika revealed her hobby…

Yaoi.

He had only heard of such a thing from high school girls with their strange manga's. He never thought much of two men in love with each other; it wasn't brought up in any of his conversations growing up. Yet, after she told him about her obsession she would show him her manga and novels. He swears he only started reading them because he didn't want to be rude to his new girlfriend. As time went by, she continued to offer him countless of smut to read. He still couldn't say no. He was willingly reading them as she shoved them in his face. It didn't take either Hibiya or Erika long to think this was strange. Hibiya had never been interested in men before, so why did he enjoy reading these homosexual stories? And for Erika, whenever she showed one of her male friends her yaoi collection, they'd either be appalled or try showing her some yuri; she thought for sure Hibiya would react with one of these actions.

He tried explaining he loved the romance in these books rather than the sexual themes, but he himself started to doubt that as he found himself being more turned on as time went on. It wasn't long after this that he was finding real life men to be more attractive than they were before. When this happened, he tried staring at women and even going online to look at the filthy pictures online, which was something he had never done before. But it wasn't the same. He eventually went to Erika to apologize that he no longer wanted to be her boyfriend. She wasn't upset; she was actually expecting this to happen after all. They agreed that it was best that they stayed as friends.

"So do you like anyone else now?" She had asked him.

"No," he told her. "I don't even know where to look for a guy that would be interested in another man."

"Are you kidding me?! There are dozens of places!" She exclaimed before gasping as an idea hit her. "Let's go to a gay bar!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Yeah! You can find a guy there to get you started!"

"I don't know… I don't like to drink, isn't there any other place to look?"

"Oh come on, you got to live a little! What's the problem with a drink or two?"

"I don't like the idea of being hit on by a drunk, but…"

And so here he was, sitting in a bar someplace in Shinjuku. He would rather be in Ikebukuro, after having to travel for just a simple place, but Erika said they couldn't. Something about being banned from gay bars and the only places left were in Shinjuku… Hibiya started to think that he dodged a bullet with her.

Speaking of Erika, she was with him for an hour to help get him comfortable, but then ran off with her camera. He felt lost without her, but a drink should change that. He waited as a man behind the counter came over to him.

"What would you like?" The man asked. Hibiya examined him; he had messy blonde hair, which obviously had to be dyed. His mocha colored eyes seemed to glare at him, but Hibiya was unfazed. He figured dealing with so many drunks every night would put anyone in a bad mood.

"Something sweet please," he asked the blonde man.

"Alright, I think I got something you may like." The man then walked away to prepare the drink.

Hibiya sighs and takes his time waiting by examining his surroundings. Men were on the dance floor, dancing in a way that reminds Hibiya why he never usually comes to places like these. He watches some more and notices the difference from the past night clubs he had gone to. There were no women dancing with the men. There seemed to be a woman here and there around the club, but none of them were noteworthy. They were most likely in this place for either moral support or their own sick fetishes like Erika.

As he watched the so called dancing, he looks more carefully at how the men were just grinding against each other. Some just seemed to be out there having fun and enjoying the music .A few couples were looking into each other eyes with lust. There were even some just plain making out like they had no shame. Despite what was going on, Hibiya couldn't get his eyes off of this.

"You know," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "I'm not one to go out looking for sex, but fucking someone with a face like yours would be amazing."

Hibiya flushed at the comment. He turned to yell at the pervert, but once he had a good look at the person he stopped before the words came out. The man that was sitting next to him looked exactly like himself! The only difference he could find was the color of his eyes; they were a crimson red color.

This identical man was grinning from ear to ear from Hibiya's reaction. "It's rare for people to find a twin, never thought I'd be one of those people. After all, it is hard for someone to be as handsome as myself."

Hibiya was left flabbergasted. Was this man a narcissist? He tried making himself appear calm, but he knew this man was looking right thought this and could see him freaking out inside.

"Leave him alone flea," the bartender says as he sets down a green drink on the counter in front of Hibiya. In exchange, Hibiya hands him ten dollars, telling him to keep the change.

The 'flea' whines at the blond, "Oh Shizu-chan, you aren't jealous that I found someone to spend time with while you serve these humans, hmm?"

'Shizu-chan' leaned in close to Izaya, whispering, "It's more of getting turned on at the thought of two fleas moaning out my name. I can't be having thoughts like that while I'm working, got that?" He looks over at Hibiya who didn't seem to hear the words, giving him a suggestive grin.

Izaya takes a sip of his own drink. "Sorry to disappoint, but you know how I don't like to share. So threesomes are out of the question. Although I wouldn't mind him watching~"

Hibiya glares at him. "I am not here for your amusement and sexual fantasies. So if you will, go find someone else to bother."

Shizuo rolls his eyes before walking away to serve some drunk at the end of the bar. Izaya, however, was becoming more entertained by Hibiya. "If you don't want to be hit on, then perhaps you shouldn't be in a place like this, ne? You're lucky it's me sitting next to you, because I would've slipped something into your drink by now to keep you quiet until morning."

"I just received my drink so I don't see that happening."

"Uh huh….Oh look! Those guys are making out over there!"

Hibiya turns his head to see what was in fact kissing each other furiously… With Erika snapping pictures all around them from different angles…

With a sigh, he turns back to Izaya, whose grin seemed to have grown. Looking at him suspiciously, he notices the other man glancing down at his drink. With curiosity, he looks down to the drink in his hands to find that it was now only filled with ice. His drink was empty!

"So easy," Izaya sighs as he chews on a straw that Hibiya hadn't noticed earlier. "Good think I was thirsty and not bored. Otherwise I probably would've sold your unconscious body to someone desperate."

"E-excuse me, but I think I'll take my leave now." Hibiya would've fought this man to pay for his drink, but this man frightened him. A LOT. So instead he slides from his seat and backs away, but he's quickly stopped by the man's next words.

"Oh dear Hibiya, isn't it rude to just leave so impolitely like that?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I had a customer last year that wanted me to do some research on your family once. I only remember you because you are, after all, my twin. Now come back and sit down. Shizu-chan is too busy tonight to keep me entertained."

Hibiya wanted to rush over to Erika, grab her, and run the hell out of this place. But the look in Izaya's eyes told him that would be a bad idea. So he slowly sits back up on the stool, being careful as the other man watched his actions.

"Good choice. If you ran off then I wouldn't have been able to show you these pictures of you walking into this place!" Izaya holds up his cellphone with a picture of Hibiya and Erika walking into the club's entrance. "But I guess if you did run off, I would've just sent them to your family. That way they could give them to you instead." He closes his cellphone and puts it back into his pocket, all the while loving how this was going. "So Hibi-chan, what brings you to a place like this? Last that I checked, you weren't dating anyone and hated places like these. Why the sudden change?"

He clears his throat before answering, trying to be careful as to not to let himself stutter. "My girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend, brought me here to test my sexuality."

"Oh? So you're interested in men are you? How fascinating! We're more alike than I thought!"

"Right…"

"Tell me, what would you look for in a man?"

"I don't know; I only discovered this interest in men recently."

"Ok, well out of all the men here, who do you find attractive?"

Hibiya takes a look around, studying everyone once again. Although he was finding that he liked to see the men grind up against one another, he just couldn't bring himself to actually like any of the men themselves. It looked like there was only lust out there on that dance floor, which was not what he was looking for at the moment. He looks around the bar, there were drunks hitting on other men. How despicable! They should at least have some class instead of looking like idiots. Then he looks around to the couples that were just whispering and smiling at each other. He found this to be more attractive.

"Here," The blonde, Shizu-chan, comes up to him. He sets down a new green drink. "I saw what the flea did, so this'll be on the house."

Before he even says thank you, Izaya cuts him off. "Oh bartender~ I would like an AMF please."

"That's enough drinks for you."

"What? Are you still mad that you had to carry me home last time? I said I was sorry that you weren't able to have sex."

"I wasn't mad about that; I was mad because of how easy you were letting the guys in this place hit on you! No more drinks and that's final!" The blonde refuses to hear his boyfriend's response as walks away, leaving an annoyed Izaya.

"Hmph. Fine then! See if I give you a head this week."

"How long have you two been dating?" Hibiya asks out of the blue, taking a sip of his drink. When he sets it back down he covers the top with his hand.

"Oh, observant now are we? A little more than three years."

"Did you meet him here while he was working?"

Out of nowhere Izaya begins to laugh his head off. Hibiya was becoming frustrated at this. How was his question funny? "Shizu-chan wouldn't be working here if he hadn't met me. He couldn't keep a job down to save his life. He came and saw me after hearing I was in need of a secretary. The brute had no idea how to do the job, but damn did I love to see his ass when he leaned down in the bottom filing cabinet." He licks his lips from the memory as a shiver runs down his spine. "Such a shame I needed actual work done rather than have someone to watch. So instead of just firing him and let him find his own work, I found him a job at this place."

"That seems rather nice of you…In a way."

Izaya snaps out of his daydreams and puts back his mask. The rich boy caught him off guard, impressive. "It seems we've gotten off track. You never answered my question."

"Well if you really must know, someone like Shizu-chan."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"From what I've seen, you two have a way that you show that you care for each other. He gives you a degrading name such as a flea and refuses you drinks. Yet, if you can threaten someone such as me with simple photos, I can't imagine how easy it must be to cause suffering for someone who has trouble with keeping a job. You gave him this, you can easily take away, no? And I for one have only been around you for not that long and already I can tell you are not one to be bothered with unless necessary. If he's been with you for so long, he must be either crazy or in love."

Izaya said nothing at first. He was silent as Hibiya sipped his drink some more as he patiently waited for a reply. The silence was starting to get to Hibiya. Did he say something wrong?

Without a word, Izaya reaches for his phone. Hibiya couldn't see, but it looked like he was texting someone. After a few minutes of this he shut his phone, his smirk back on his face.

"You know Hibi-chan, I think you can be a fun toy for Shizu-chan and me- by the way, his name is Shizuo; I'm the only one that gets to call him Shizu-chan-but like I said, I don't like to share. Instead, I think you will do just nicely for someone else I know." Izaya stands up to his feet. He picks up a jacket that he was sitting on and slides it on. "You and your friend should get out of here. I want you at my place at 7am sharp."

"Excuse me?"

"My secretary has suddenly gone ill and is off work for a week. I need someone to replace her ASAP. Because I have photos of you, I think it would be best you do as I say, no? Work for me this week, for free, and those photos will be deleted." He stands up from his seat and leans in close, forcing Hibiya to lean back away from him. "If you do a decent job then there might be a nice bonus for you." He leans back away, grinning like a mad man. "I have to go now, urgent business to take care of."

With that, Izaya leaves, not before blowing a kiss to Shizuo. The said blonde yells out to text him when he gets home and waves back at his raven haired man.

Hibiya just sits there for a moment, dumbfounded. It wasn't long before he finishes up his drink before going off to find Erika. He wondered if he should just ignore Izaya and let him send pictures to his family. But he needed time to sort through his feelings before anyone else finds out about it. Besides, Izaya's atmosphere seemed to change after mentioning his thoughts on Shizuo and him. He was curious as to what kind of events this could lead to.

He found Erika so they could leave. He had to actually lift her off the ground just to get out of the building, but after getting out into the cool night air she seemed to settle down. She shoves her camera away to begin her waves of questions. He told her of what happened and she nodded to everything. Except…

"Do you know where he works?" She asks him.

He has to think about it to remember, but the question was a good question. Izaya never gave him his address. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket before he could really give a good answer. He opens it to find a text from an unknown number with a street name, apartment number and the name Izaya at the bottom with the words "P.S, bring me some coffee and donuts. ;)"

…Hibiya stops walking, looking everywhere down the nearly empty streets. This Izaya guy was surely not one to be messed with…

Meanwhile…

A groan was heard throughout the dark room as his cellphone went off from a seventh new text. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was his boyfriend, but then figured his boyfriend wouldn't try getting a reply this badly. He turns on his cellphone, shutting his eyes for a moment from the brightness. He squints at the light to see the words.

"7:30am is the earliest I can get you in for an appointment. If you don't make it, then your loss. –Izaya"

He replies with a simple k and sets his alarm for 5:30 before setting the phone back down. He pulls the covers over his blonde hair as he continues to try to sleep without being disturbed again.

End of Chapter

**I want to explain that Izaya's and Shizuo's history with eachother is going to be changed around a bit.I know I probably made Hibiya a bit OCC, but I'll try to make him the way he should be later on. Most likely when he meets Delic for the first time. And you're probably wondering what's in it for Izaya? Well, that'll be explained later on. I'm not sure if I want to add lemons in this story yet, but I would like to add some suggestive themes in here because I have a few ideas for Delic...  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hibiya knocks on the apartment door, hoping Izaya sent him the right address. In his hands were a box of a dozen donuts and a cup of hot coffee. He wasn't sure what kind of donuts and coffee he should get, but when he was about to order he received another text from Izaya. He wasn't sure if it was another coincidence or what, but he really wanted to know. He wasn't sure what to expect in this new job, so he decided to wear a grey suit. He felt he might be overdressed, but he wanted to appear ready.

This would be his first official job he has ever taken; he had no idea what he was going to expect. He grew up with money from his parents and was currently in college with their said money. So he never needed to get a job. The only times that he lifted a finger for someone was when he was forced to do volunteer work by his parents so his future resume would look good to an employer.

There were footsteps approaching the door and Hibiya was expecting to see Izaya. He opens his mouth to begin his questioning when the words left his mouth and his jaw became slack. There in the doorway was a tired looking Shizuo with sweatpants barely hanging on to his hips.

Shizuo rubs his eye with his hand while he uses the other to lean against the doorframe. "Oh, it's you," was all he said. He leans forward, making Hibiya unconsciously take a step back, to look down both sides of the hallway.

Clearing his throat, Hibiya tries to speak up. "Where is Izaya-san?"

Shizuo leans back away and walks back into the apartment, giving Hibiya a signal to follow. Hibiya walks behind, closing the door behind him as the blonde answers his question. "Izaya is taking a shower. He woke me up to greet his client in case you hadn't arrived yet." Shizuo takes a look back at the short raven and then looks down at what was in his hands. "Are those the donuts?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Where should I put them?"

Shizuo doesn't answer and takes the box away, opening it up to pull out a chocolate donut. "Your desk is over there," he points, with the donut in his hand, over to a desk with a computer on it and filing cabinets surrounding it. "There's a piece of paper of what you should get started on before Izaya comes out to give you some real work to do."

With that, Shizuo heads up some stairs towards what Hibiya could only assume was the bedroom. When he hears a door close, Hibiya takes a small look around the large room. He didn't expect Izaya's workplace to be his home. He walks over to his new desk, sets down the cup of coffee, and finds the to-do list. The first course of action read 'give Shizu-chan donuts. (He gets grumpy when I wake him up. He needs some sweets to make him feel better~)' Hibiya thinks back to last night. Did Izaya plan to give these donuts to Shizuo last night? What was the point of that? And was Shizuo going to eat all of those donuts?!

He dismisses these thoughts as he continues to read the second item on the list. 'I dropped a load of papers last night after printing them out. Organize them by the numbers on the bottom. I have placed in the top left drawer.' Hibiya reaches and opens up the drawers, seeing the large pile of papers. He looks back to finish the list, which only had two more tasks left on it. 'My first appointment with a client this morning will be shortly after you arrive. When you hear a knock on the door, answer it. That should be him. Be polite and tell him to wait for me in my office.' The final task read, 'if he doesn't arrive and I'm not out of the shower (or having fun with Shizu-chan and his donuts) by the time you're done with the papers, take out the appointment book from one of the drawers and start calling people to remind them of their appointments for today.'

Hibiya sighs. 'This was going to be so bothersome, wasn't it?' he wonders to himself before sitting down to start his work.

After some time passed, Izaya finally appeared from the stairs. "Oh Hibi-chan! Look how handsome you look!"

Hibiya looks up to see Izaya practically skipping over to his new desk. He holds in a groan as the man places his elbows on the desk and puts his chin on his hands. He leans in close to his new secretary. "How's work coming along?" He asks with that smirk that was starting to annoy Hibiya.

"I believe I'm about halfway done." He sets down a piece of paper and picks up the coffee from earlier. "Here."

"Hmm? Oh! That's not for me you silly intern! That's going to be for our client this morning. When he comes in have him wait on the couch for me. Give him the coffee while he waits."

Hibiya raises an eyebrow at the word 'intern' but decides to ignore it. "Should I heat this up then? It's not hot anymore."

"No, no. He likes it warm so let it be. I'm going to go into my office now. When he arrives, knock on my door to let me know he's here." He was about to turn around to leave, but hesitated. He examines Hibiya for a moment. "You know Hibi-chan, I don't think I like you wearing that."

"What? But you just said I looked-"

"I know what I said, but where do you think you are? This is my home and I like everything to be casual. Now take off the jacket and tie and unbutton your top buttons. Trust me; Shizu-chan likes to keep the heater on so you'll be more comfortable." With that, Izaya finally leaves the younger man alone and goes into his office room. The young raven haired man was left to himself to do the papers once again.

Meanwhile, a man in a white suit stretches looks at the window of the moving train. He sees a porn shop blur pass, which was his personal signal that his stop was coming up. He gets up from his seat, his arms over his head as he lets out a loud yawn. He walks over to the doors that will be ready to open for his stop at Shinjuku. The train wasn't filled as it usually is in this time of the morning. It was mostly only business men that are heading towards work. He wishes he could stay home, asleep like what a lot of people are still doing right about now. It was just too early in the morning to see his dear friend. But what else could he do? They were both very busy men after all. If this was the only time to get his information from his friend, then so be it.

The train slows down and soon makes a complete stop. He gets out, now walking the rest of the way. Checking the clock on his phone it reads 7:15. Perfect. It's only a ten minute walk to get to the apartment. Maybe he could take a little detour to that porn shop the train passed by…

End of chapter

**Welcome to the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I decided not to use song titles for chapter names. Found it too much trouble for some of the chapters I've already have down and some that I like sound too cheesy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with finals. Thank you to ky-san, a guest, and blackrose414 for reviewing and thank you to everyone else for reading, favoriting and everything else. **

**Also I was wondering if anyone would like to beta this story. I usually have a problem with my present and past tense which I overlook a lot. So if anyone is interested please just PM me. **

* * *

By the time Hibiya was almost done with the stack of papers there was a knock on the door. He set down everything he was doing and went to open the door.

"Oi, Izaya! Long time no see!" A blonde exclaimed after a quick glance at Hibiya. He walks pass the raven haired man to enter inside. "Where's Namie at? I got her a little something." He raises a bag in his hand up as he looks around. "I want to see the look on her face when she sees what it is," he grins.

Hibiya held his tongue. He wanted to tell this man it was rude to walk in without being asked and to be quiet because Shizuo was probably trying to fall back to sleep! He let the issues go and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Izaya-san's secretary is sick. I'll be taking her place for the week."

The blonde man turns around to face Hibiya. Hibiya noted how much he looked like Shizuo, but decided not to point it out. Even with the similarities, he saw this man's eyes were an amazing color of pink and his blonde hair looked more natural. He noticed the blonde man was looking him up and down with a smirk that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I am Hibiya and you must be Izaya's first appointment."

"Well he doesn't open his doors to anyone until 8 so I must be," the blonde chuckles. He casually approaches Hibiya and holds out his hand. "My name is Delic."

"It is nice to meet you Delic," he shakes his hand.

Delic drew Hibiya close with their linked hands and took a whiff of his hair. "Hmm… I knew something smelt pleasantly different when I walked in here. It's nice to meet you Hibiya~"

Hibiya quickly pulls away. His heart was pounding against his chest and his face grew hot red. "Please have a seat and I'll let Izaya-san know you're here." He goes over to Izaya's office and practically bangs on it when he meant to knock softly. "Izaya-san, Delic-san is here."

"Thank you for the obvious Hibi-chan!" Izaya replied through the door. He heard Delic come in and was thankful Shizuo was a heavy sleeper. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Right," Hibiya turns his head over his shoulder to see Delic hadn't moved to the couch. Those pinks eyes seemed to be staring down on his backside.

"Excuse me," Delic looks up at Hibiya's face when he spoke, "Izaya-san will be out soon. Take a seat." Delic nods his head and quietly goes to sit down on the couch that was facing Hibiya's desk. Hibiya walks over to his desk to resume his work. At least he tries. In the corner of his eye he could see Delic sitting there, relaxed and watching him.

"So what's with you?" Delic asks.

"I don't understand your question," Hibiya responds without looking up from the papers.

"Well after firing Shizuo, only Namie has ever worked for Izaya."

"I suppose that Izaya-san just needs more hands around here when this Namie is sick."

"I've known Izaya since middle school. If you're working for him then he must have something hanging over your head. Want to tell me what it is?"

"Not to be rude, but that is none of your business."

Delic could hear the annoyance in the other man's voice, but couldn't help but to grin about it. "Is it that bad?"

"Leave my intern alone Delic," Izaya says as he came out of his office. He leans against the doorframe, smirking between the other two. "As much as it amuses me, I have a busy schedule today so we need to hurry up and talk."

"Right, right. Just tell me now then." Delic says with no sign of getting up from his seat.

"You don't want to talk about this in private? I'm sure Hibi-chan doesn't want to hear the filth I dug up."

"So my boyfriend is that bad huh? Alright then," Delic stands up and winks at Hibiya. "I'll talk to you when I'm done."

Hibiya says nothing as a disgusted look plays out on his face. This man already has a boyfriend and, Hibiya knows he wasn't imagining it; he was looking at him like he was some sort of meat? He watches as Izaya leads Delic into his office. Once he was by himself he goes back to the little work he had left.

* * *

"So give me the dirt!" Delic says as he plops down in the chair in front of Izaya's desk. He sets the bag he had been carrying on the ground next to him. Izaya chuckles at this and sits in his own seat behind the desk.

"Well it really isn't anything new; it's just as you expected." Izaya opens a drawer and pulls out some papers to hand to Delic. "He's just another person only dating you to meet Psyche; a simple fan trying to see a celebrity."

"Figured as much," Delic flips through the papers, skimming through every other word. "This is why I like to come to you for background checks. And you're the only one that can get into their medical records… Speaking of which, no wonder this guy didn't take his pants off. Shy my ass."

"As much as I like getting paid for this, I don't really see the point. If I were you, I'd play them along until I got bored and throw them away."

"Yeah, me too, but people are always trying to find dirt on Psyche; you know, since he's a goody little two shoes that acts as innocent as a child. He likes to brag about me to the media so if they catch his idol sleeping around and then dumping people, well… I don't want to see that brat coming to me and crying about how terrible I am."

"Oh how I wish I could see the world through Psyche's eyes. He lives in a world too far from a reality that other men see."

"He's not like us. He's seen enough reality that he can handle." Delic closes the folder and places it on the table. "Enough about my stepbrother; what's the deal with the new secretary?"

"Do you ike him? I got him just for you."

Delic raises an eyebrow. "Say again?"

"I met him at Shizu-chan's job last night. I talked to him and thought that he might suit you as your newest boyfriend!"

"My newest boyfriend?"

"Yes, he may come off as a snobby brat, but trust me about this, he is very interesting~"

Delic fell silent for a moment. Trying to process what was being said. But the reason why Izaya was doing this for him was a big question, but was easily solved. "This doesn't have anything to do with getting you with Shizuo, does it?"

"Oh please, you had nothing to do with us getting together. You just told him a lie which got him interested in me. And not to mention that was three years ago."

"Oh really? Then why is it that the great Izaya always gives me half off prices on these background checks?"

"It's a discount for a friend."

"Bullshit. You know this discount isn't enough after all these years so you just found a new way to repay me." Izaya kept quiet, but kept up his amused mask. Delic took this time to continue talking, "But if you feel that thankful towards me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to accept this gift."

"I wouldn't think of it as a gift," Izaya finally spoke. "I merely introduce you to him; it's your job to work for his affections. It might not even be that easy either. The look on his face while he was talking to you was priceless!"

"What? You don't think I can win him over?"

"Not a chance!"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought." Delic then stands up and stretches his arms. "Anyway, I gotta go. It was good seeing ya."

"Likewise." Izaya says as he watches his friend leave the office. He turns to his laptop, grinning as he couldn't wait to play his new game for the week.

Delic enters the living room and looks over at Hibiya. The said raven looks up from his papers, their eyes meeting.

"It was nice meeting you Hibi-chan." Delic walks to the door, but is stopped when Hibiya says his name. Hibiya approaches him with a cup of coffee. "What's this?"

"It's your coffee. Don't tell Izaya, but I forgot to give it to you when you walked in." He holds it up, waiting for Delic to take it. "It's warm just the way you like it."

"Thanks… You know, I think I have something for you too." He takes the coffee and replaces his bag in Hibiya's hands. "It was originally going to be for Namie, but since she isn't here, you can have it. Call it your good luck present for your first day."

"Oh, why thank you."

"Don't mention it, just thank of me every time you use it."

They both say goodbye to each other. Hibiya returns to his seat at his desk with the bag on his lap. He stares at it for a moment before finally getting the courage to open it up.

His eyes practically pop out of his eye sockets as he stares down at a package of a large dildo.

Oh how Hibiya hopes that he would never see that man again…


	4. Chapter 4

**To blackrose414, Luna Takamarie, BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber and a guest- Thank you again for the reviews! I read them and I am happy you all liked the story so far. I hope this chapter is just as good!**

Hibiya was beyond aggravated. Today was his second day working for Izaya and here he was, driving the said man to Ikebukuro; in his own car.

To rewind a bit to this morning, Hibiya had arrived to the apartment just as Shizuo was leaving. He found out that he had a second job as a bartender at a small bar in Ikebukuro during the weekdays. Shizuo told Hibiya that he doesn't like spending the whole day with Izaya. (Although Izaya told him that Shizuo didn't like to think about how he made more money than the blonde.)

Around noon, Izaya was complaining about how bored he was. He tried bugging Hibiya while he worked, but the younger raven had nearly finished everything before leaving last night. So Hibiya didn't have much to focus on when Izaya came around. Izaya tried sending him far off for an errand, but was disappointed when he returned quickly. That was when Izaya found out Hibiya was driving a car to work…

When Shizuo called him during his break, he came up with a perfect plan to relieve his boredom.

"I got an idea!" Izaya exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket that was lying on the couch. "Let's go see Shizu-chan!"

"We?"

"Yes 'we', my dear Hibi-chan. You have a car, right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it's settled! You're driving me to go see my Shizu-chan for lunch!"

"I'm already doing your paperwork and you want me to drive you around like a chauffeur?!"

"What's wrong with that? You've had plenty of those so you should know how to do it. Besides, if I go off to Ikebukuro on my own, I may go by your parent's home. You know, have some tea, chat a bit, and then share those wonderful photos of you."

And that was when Hibiya and Izaya grabbed their coats and went on their way.

"Am I going to pay for parking?" Hibiya asks as he searches somewhere to put his car.

"Oh Hibi-chan! How nice of you to offer~"

"I didn't- nevermind…" This is why he liked being treated as a prince rather than a servant. Anymore of this and he will lose it.

Then Hibiya hears a phone vibrating. He looks in his rearview mirror to see Izaya pulling out a phone from his pocket, reading over a text.

"Oh good, we're going to have someone special join us for lunch." Izaya says joyfully while Hibiya returns to watching the road, not happy to meet more of the man's acquaintances.

When they make it to the bar they find Shizuo outside smoking a cigarette. When he sees the ravens he flicks it to the ground and crushes the fame under his foot. Izaya immediately wraps his arms around the blonde and grins.

In return Shizuo pats his boyfriend on the head. He was never good with public affection, which Izaya was ok with. "What the hell are you up to?" He asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean Shizu-chan? I'm just happy to spend lunch with you today."

"Whatever. Where are we going? Russia Sushi?"

"Of course! You don't mind, do you Hibi-chan?" Izaya asks. Hibiya knew it wouldn't matter if he said no so he simply nodded his head. "Perfect, now let's head over there. Delic should be waiting for us." Izaya starts pulling Shizuo towards the restaurant with Hibiya tagging slowly behind.

Shizuo decides to ask, "Why the hell is Delic having lunch with us? I thought he was doing a project in America."

"That was weeks ago. He's back working on something new; I keep forgetting to ask what it is though."

Hibiya was barely listening in, trying to ignore Izaya's voice while he didn't have his attention. When he was deep in his own thoughts he suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"If you must know," Hibiya felt a shiver go down his spine as the person behind him spoke right next to his ear. "It's gonna be a series based on Psyche's music." Izaya and Shizuo turn around to see Delic hugging a very red Hibiya, with his nose nuzzling through his raven hair. "You smell very nice, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Hibiya's face grew even redder. He turns and pushes Delic away from him. "How **DARE** you touch me in such a manner! Do you have any idea who you are trying to put your hands on?!"

Delic blinks in confusion before smirking in amusement. "I believe I was touching a hot guy that either needs less personal space or seriously needs to get laid…By me, of course."

"That is sexual harassment!"

Izaya went in between them, pulling an indifferent Shizuo along with him. "Now, now, don't begin a scene. You might get my Shizu-chan angry. We're too close to a job that he actually likes. Losing his cool wouldn't look good, ne? Besides Hibi-chan, under your contract with me, there is no such thing as sexual harassment. So Delic can touch you as much as he wants. That is, if you are still willing to work for me."

Hibiya's jaw dropped. That wasn't legal! There was no way he was going to let this happen! He was beginning to think letting his family see his pictures was better than going through a week of this!

"Oh good," Hibiya looks at his shoulder to see the blonde placed his hand on him. "Then I guess that means I get to do whatever I want during this lunch date?"

"Knock yourself out," Izaya waves his hand in the air before turning to leave again. "By the way Hibi-chan, we will have a longer discussion about this later. For now just let Delic do as he pleases."

"Don't worry, I won't do too much to the guy," Delic leans close to Hibiya's ear to whisper to him in private. "That is, unless you want me to do something under the table while we eat…"

"I rather jump into a busy street than have the likes of you around."

"You know, it sort of turns me on when someone plays hard to get…"

Hibiya quickly smacked Delic's hand off of his shoulder, quickly rushing towards Russian Sushi, passing Izaya and Shizuo without a care.

"Izaya," Shizuo starts, "what is going on here?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Shizuo," Delic says to the other blonde as he tries to hurry up to Hibiya. When he catches up he puts his arm back around the younger raven's shoulders.

"Again, Izaya…" Shizuo began, but his lover interrupted him before he could ask his question again.

"Don't worry about it Shizu-chan; I promise nothing bad will come to this…But to warn you, this is going to happen for a while," He smiles in a devilish way, one that Shizuo chooses to ignore. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Later that day, Hibiya called his parents and invited them out for dinner. After the horrible lunch experience he had(So many places he was touched at!), it was high time to come out. So during the lunch he excused himself to the restroom and called his parents, telling them he wished to speak to them about something important.

So there he sat in a fancy restaurant with his parents. They were reading the menu, discussing what sounded good to them or pointing out what the other should get. Hibiya had his menu in his hands; the words written down on it weren't connecting to his brain.

'How can he bring it up? Oh this bread is amazing! Oh, and by the way, I'm a homosexual. Here, try the bread with some butter!'

Yeah… He should have thought of a plan before he got here. Damn Izaya for giving him a load of paperwork when they got back from lunch. He had no time to have time to himself.

"Hibiya?" He looks up, slightly startled.

"Y-yes?"

"You seem a bit out of it, is everything ok?" His mother asks.

"Everything is fine. It's just that…"

"Does this have anything to do with why you invited us out?" His father asks, setting down his menu.

"I just thought it would be nice for us to have a night to spend with eachother." Hibiya tries to defend, panicking that this could go all wrong.

His mother seemed to notice his strange behavior and puts her hand on his. "If there is anything wrong, just let us know. You know we will always be there for you."

This made Hibiya relax his tense shoulders and releases a breath of air he was holding in. "Well, there is something I wanted to discussed to you about…"

Both his parents leaned in to listen. He switched his attention on them back and forth; unsure whom to focus on. He closes his eyes tightly, his hands in ball of fists.

"I-I…Ahem, I'm g-"

"Oh! Hibi-chan! What a coincidence!~"

Hibiya opens his eyes in terror. He looks up to see none other a smiling Izaya, with his arms hooked around Shizuo's waist.

"Hmm? Are these two your parents?" Like the damn bastard didn't already know.

Hibiya's parents look at the raven haired man, taking glances at the way he was close to the tall blonde. "Hibiya, do you know this… Man?"

"Know me? Why, Hibi-chan works for me!"

The younger raven's eyes widen. 'No, I was going to tell them! Wait, this could be good… If he's here then he'll know I won't have to come back to work tomorrow.'

His mother turns back to him, "Is that true?"

Hibiya couldn't answer as Izaya gladly did that for him. "He started yesterday as my secretary. I must say, you have such a hardworking son here. I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet."

Shizuo looks down at his lover, "Izaya…" He growls.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shizu-chan. I know you're hungry after a long day of hard work." He says this as he rubs the blonde's stomach. "It was very nice meeting you both," He says to the older couple. He looks at Hibiya, giving him a twisted smile. "I will see you tomorrow Hibi-chan."

With that, he walked away, pulling Shizuo along with him. He gives him a kiss on the cheek for being patient while he said hi to his worker.

"Is this why you brought us here?" His father asks, after seeing the two men go to the other side of the room at their table. "Are you really working for him?"

"Ah, yes I am, but that's not the reason."

"He is so open, it's startling." His mother points out. "I'm surprised he's showing his affection for another man so freely."

Hibiya's father agrees. "Something like that should be kept behind closed doors."

He couldn't believe it, but Hibiya felt like his world was about to collapse. This…This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"Honestly, they're too old to act like teenagers. Anyway sweetie, I'm sorry for interrupting, what was your reason?" His mother smiles sweetly, waiting patiently for her son.

"I-I… I just wanted to tell you that working for him will be astounding on my resume. Apparently he is well known around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku for being an information broker. And he has been kind enough to give me opportunities for this week to meet many people that could be my future boss."

"Oh how swell! I'm so proud of you!" His mother leans and hugs him tightly.

Hibiya doesn't return the hug. Instead he stares straight at the other raven across the room who was returning the stare with great amusement.

This was it. This was how Izaya wanted to show it.

There was no way of getting out of this hellhole for a week.

End of Chapter

**Sorry about the late chapter, I had a writer's block half way and had to rewrite a lot of the middle because of it. The next chapter might take a while too because school starts in a couple weeks, so I'm sorry about that in advance if that's late too.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and not too sad for Hibiya. Don't worry, things will get better for him, I promise. This story has been going a bit slow, but I'm going to try speeding it up for the plot. I'll try adding some fluff next chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. : D**


End file.
